


My Heart Will Go On

by dreamcapturer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Crossover, F/F, titanic au cos im trash af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcapturer/pseuds/dreamcapturer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami on the British liner RMS Titanic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Will Go On

**Author's Note:**

> EXCUSE ME. This is inspired by the titanic slot machine that sang my heart will go on so very loud (so embarassing)when I won $60 at the casino. But also made me lose $100. I’m still sour about it.
> 
> It's not the whole story I'm sorry, just a scene or two. This has just been bugging me for days so I felt the need to write something.
> 
> Here’s your titanic crossover au brought to you by trash me. 
> 
> I’m just trash like that.

Asami set her hands on the railing as she watched the waves danced along the cool breeze that blew her hair. She looked down as she saw the splashes of the waves getting stronger and higher as the liner’s end passed it. She swallowed as she stepped onto the railing.

She was actually going to do this.

Her mind drifted over the discussion she just had with her father.

***

_“Dad! This is absurd!”_

_“Asami enough! The marriage will happen! This is the end of this discussion!”_

_Asami was aware that her father was hiding something from her. She stood at the opposite end of his dad’s work desk while his dad went back to his paperwork._

_She clutched her hands into fists when her dad didn’t budge at the fact that she was still standing there. Frustrated by the whole discussion, Asami stormed out of his dad’s office._

***

Meanwhile, Korra was lying down with her back of the deck’s floor. She lied there while a cigarette rested on her mouth looking up to the night sky.

Suddenly, her peaceful evening was interrupted by soft grumbling not far away from her. When the noise didn’t seem to subdside, Korra sat up and turned to see a woman desperately trying to climb up the railing in which Korra thought the woman was going bananas.

Afraid that she won’t save her on time, Korra stood and started to walk faster towards the taller woman. She was wearing a fairly decent robe but Korra still couldn’t make up what exactly the woman was trying to do.

The taller woman was already on the other side of the railing as Korra watched her gripped the railing for dear life.

“Don’t do it.” Korra blurted, her legs slowed down to a phase in order not to scare the woman.

The woman still had her back on her and when she turned, Korra had to blink because she knew this wasn’t the first time she saw her.

“Don’t come any closer.” The gorgeous green eyes woman exclaimed.

Korra stopped in her tracks, doing exactly what she was told but she wasn’t going to let this woman just jump off the boat.

Korra lifted a foot forward and held out her hand. “Come on, just give me your hand and I’ll pull you back in.”

Korra hoped it didn’t sound too freaky in a way to make the woman scream. After all, she was just trying to save a life here.

The taller woman looked at her and the waves, and then back to Korra.

“No! Stay where you are. I’m going to do this.”

As much as Korra wanted to believe that the girl was committed to do suicide, Korra wanted to snort at the fact that there was hesitation in the woman’s voice.

Korra froze for a minute and held out her cigar pointing it at the direction where the woman was facing, the waves. She walked closer to the railing and threw her cigar away at the ocean.

The woman just looked her with fear written all over her face and Korra was convinced that this woman really was going bananas.

“You’re distracting me. Let me do this. I will do this.”

Korra put her hands into the pockets of her pants. “No you won’t.”

Korra watched as the woman actually leant her body forward the direction of her fall and Korra felt her heart beat go faster.

“Go away.” The woman exclaimed.

Korra shrugged off her canvas jacket at the woman’s retort. “I can’t. I’m already here,” Korra lift her foot to the railing as she began untying her shoe, “If you go in there, I have no choice but to go after you.”

Again, the woman looked at her, “Don’t be absurd. You’ll be killed.”

Korra wanted to chuckle at the sarcastic comment. “I’m a good swimmer.”

“You’ll be hurt.”

“I can’t say I won’t be.”

“Go away.”

“To tell you the truth, I’m a lot more concerned of the water in there being so cold.”

There was quietness drawn over them and Korra hoped she finally convinced the woman to abort whatever she was doing.

“How cold?”  The stranger asked.

“Freezing. Maybe a couple degress over.” Korra replied  in an instant as she finished untying both of her shoes. Korra stood next to the woman, but distancing herself just a couple feet away. “You ever been to Wisconsin?”

The woman just looked at her as if she just asked her the strangest question. Korra continued when the woman didn’t say anything. “Well they have the coldest winters around. I grew up there. Me and my father used to go ice fishing. You know ice fishing is when—“

“I know what ice fishing is!” The woman almost yelled out in annoyance.

Korra held both of her hands up in defense. “Sorry,” Korra pointed to the girl with both hands, “You seem kinda you know, an indoor girl.” Korra leaned her elbows to the railing as the stranger watched her. “Well I fell on an ice water once and I’m telling you, the water down there, like that one, feels like a thousand knives just stroke all over your body. Which is why I’m looking forward to jumping in there after you. I don’t have a choice.”

Silence drew over them and Korra held hand out desperately hoping she put some sense into the woman’s mind.

The woman took her hand with hesitation and Korra realized how soft that hand felt. Okay, she was gorgeous too but Korra didn’t really have the time to flirt at the moment.

_Save her first. Flirt later._

The woman spun around slowly and now they were faced to faced and surprisingly very close with the railing just dividing the distance between them.

“I’m Korra.” Korra gulped as she introduced herself, her grip on the woman’s hands remained firm.

“Asami.” The woman responded.

The woman stepped on the railing but she slipped and Korra was pulled down with the new weight she held.

The taller woman continued to scream as if her life depended on it.

Korra held the woman’s arm firmly, willing to not let go.

“Hey, hey, listen, Asami. I got you. I’m not going to let go. Now pull yourself up quickly.”

Asami nodded in understanding and did as she was told. As Asami finally got up the railing and got one of her legs over it, Korra was surprised by the weight and she caught herself off balance and they fell on the floor together. Korra’s arms were around Asami’s torso as Korra lied flatly on top of her.

“Hey.” Korra smiled at the woman underneath her.

“Hi.”

They both sat up but Korra stood to grab her canvas jacket and wrapped it around Asami. As they were about to walk back towards their own rooms, cops came running towards them. Korra shot up to look at the guards with their hands on their holsters as if waiting to shoot.

“Whoa whoa!” Korra threw her hands up in the air in defense.

“It’s alright.” Asami stepped forward in her rescue.

“Ma’am.” The guards bowed. “We will need to let Mr. Sato know about this. Are you okay ma’am?”

“I am fine. Please don’t let this reach my father. My orders.”

The guards nodded.

Realization struck Korra just when the guards left them alone. “Sato? You don’t happened to be related to CEO Hiroshi Sato?”

A smile played along the taller woman’s lips. “Yeah. That’s my dad.”

Korra’s jaw dropped open because here she was, talking to the heiress of CEO of Future Industries, famous for the Satomobile like it was no big deal. She also just saved the future of Future Industries.

“Okay, uhm, which way to your deck?” Korra shook her head from her thoughts.

“This way.” Asami stepped towards a stack of stairs that will lead them from the lower deck.

As soon as they got down, that deck was actually for first class boarders only. Korra winced as they made their way to Asami’s room.

As soon as they neared the said room, a tall guy was unlocking the door to that room and turned around. His eyes met Korra and his attention was drawn to Asami.

“Asami! Are you alright?” the guy spoke as he placed both hands in Asami’s shoulders looking wary.

“I’m fine Iroh. Meet Korra. She saved me from uh….. uhm”

Korra looked at Asami as Asami tried to figure out of an excuse. Korra knew Asami couldn’t just say “I tried to kill myself today.”

“I was leaning over the railing and I slipped. Korra saved me.” Asami finally managed to get out.

Korra’s eyebrows shot up at Asami’s excuse. The guy seemed to relieved and smiled and held her hand out to Korra.

“Nice to meet you Korra. I’m Iroh. Asami’s fiancé.”

_Ooooookay. Flirt no more._

Korra couldn’t help but feel a tinge of unease at the last word. But the woman was taken, what can she do.

“Asami, let’s get you inside.” Iroh wrapped his arms around Asami as he lead her to her room.

But as Asami was about to go in, she remembered something.

“Korra.”

Korra was met with those emerald eyes for the last time.

“We’re having dinner tomorrow and I was wondering if you’re available, please do come and join us.” Asami looked at Iroh as if waiting for permission but Iroh smiled in which Korra took as a good sign.

“I’d love to” was all Korra could say.

“Tomorrow at the diner here in this same deck. Six pm. I’m looking forward to see you.”

Asami waved her goodbye and Korra felt thankful that this wouldn’t be the last time she’ll see those beautiful green eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah... idk what to feel either.


End file.
